


The Date

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Series: Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go on a date.<br/>This story is a sequel to Short Fuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry.Archive anywhere just let me know.   
>  Originally posted 12/10/99.

## The Date

by Jen

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, no, no, no.

Summary: Jim and Blair go on a date. 

This file is a sequel to Short Fuse. 

Warnings: m/m 

* * *

The Date   
By Jen 

Jim wasn't sure how to feel. Blair had agreed to give the relationship thing a try. He knew how he felt about that-ecstatic. The trouble came from the fact that Blair had decided that the only way this could work was to move out of the loft. Sandburg felt that they needed time apart to see if this was what they (ok he) really wanted. Blair wanted Jim to court him, so he moved in with Meagan. 

Meagan and everyone else from Major Crimes was highly amused by this. After getting over the shock of Jim's impromptu coming out party, they all were rooting for the two to finally hook up. Jim had tried to convince Blair to stay. It panicked him, the thought of his guide moving out. Was this really just a ploy to get away from his lecherous old roommate? In the end he helped Blair move, since the younger man had dug his heels in and insisted. Jim had seen the flash of panic in those sapphire eyes and knew he'd better give in. Blair was running the show, no question about that. Jim would have done pretty much anything he asked. He was completely enthralled by his partner. 

"You look nice, Sandy," Meagan commented as Blair emerged from the bathroom. He wore soft light blue jeans that hugged his slim body, and a smoky blue silk shirt. 

"Wait here open a few more buttons," Connor began unfastening his shirt and Blair yelped, "Whoa watch it, this isn't Saturday Night Fever!" 

"Oooh, why not? Don't you think Jim's feeling a little feverish, right about now?" Meagan giggled and Blair blushed moving away. He began to pace nervously and Meagan watched him with amusement. 

"Maybe this is a bad idea, I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do this I.." expressive hands flew almost as rapidly as the words falling from his lips. The doorbell rang and Blair jumped his eyes wide with terror, "Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" 

"Oh, Sandy, you're going to be fine," Meagan smiled affectionately, then turned to answer the door. 

"Wow, don't you look good!" Meagan ogled Jim appreciatively enjoying the way the super tight stretch tee displayed his assets. 

"Thanks, Connor, Jim spoke curtly coloring a little. Connor was enjoying herself way too much. He stepped into the room his eyes flying to Blair's face. Blair smiled tentatively, bravely, his heart was racing so fast he thought he was going to pass out. 

"Breath, Chief, ok? Jim spoke softly as if he were the guide this time. 

"Oh shit I..." Blair turned pale and his breathing became more erratic. 

Jim quickly assessed the situation, "Connor, get a paper bag, now!" 

Blair gratefully took the bag from Meagan and breathed into it, until he felt better. 

Jim rubbed his back and it felt good especially after not having felt that touch in so long. 

"Chief, if you don't want to do this just say so. I'll understand, "Jim prayed he really prayed that Blair wouldn't change his mind. What an asshole I am, we haven't even gotten out of the house and he's already had a panic attack. He knew he didn't have much luck with relationships, but this was a new low. 

"Ok, I'm all right, the younger man exhaled loudly, let's go, man." 

"Have fun boys, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Meagan fell into a fit of giggles, Jim chose to be kind and not comment. 

Neither man spoke as they walked out to Jim's truck. Blair was too busy praying Jim didn't weird him out by opening his door for him or producing a dozen red roses. Jim had other things on his mind, like how hot Blair looked in his new shirt and how the other man _must_ have unbuttoned those extra buttons as some kind of a signal, right? 

Blair ran to the passenger's side of the truck and practically leapt inside. Jim gave him a strange look, but hoped this enthusiastic entrance into the vehicle meant his partner was as happy as he to be together. 

"So is Mario's still ok?" Jim asked turning to look at his friend. Blair started a little at the sound of Jim's voice and the older man continued, "I mean if you're still hungry." 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine and I mean Mario's is fine and shit..." Blair groaned in frustration running his fingers through his hair. This was so fucking awkward. 

"Are you ok? I meant what I said in there if you want to change your mind you can," Jim 

"No, I , I want to do this it's just.. you know... hard and shit let's just go already please," Blair pleaded and giving him one last concerned look Jim started the truck 

Safe topic, fuck, safe topic of conversation, Jim's mind raced, "So how's it going with Connor?" 

"Great she only has 73 house rules," Blair grinned beginning to feel better. They spent the rest of the trip to the restaurant kidding around and it felt close to normal. 

Blair was having a good time, well of course he was. He was out with his best friend eating good food, good free food because this was a DATE and he was the datee. The datee, not the girl, right, he wasn't the girl was he? Ok ,he was shorter, smaller and had earrings and long hair, but he was _so_ not the girl. Jim knew that right? 

The pretty blonde waitress dropped off their check and Jim moved to pick it up. 

"Wait," Blair reached for his wallet so fast he almost sprained his wrist 

"No way Chief, I've got it, I asked you out right?" 

"Uh yeah, but, um," Blair flushed, looking away. 

"Sandburg, your virtue's safe with me, I don't expect you to put out just because I bought you dinner," Jim sighed in exasperation and Blair grinned weakly, "Sorry." 

Jim glanced at his watch, "We'd better hurry or we'll miss the movie." 

* * *

"I had a good time which is kind of a stupid thing to say since we always, well, almost always have a good time together, except of course when some bad guy's shooting at us or poisoning us or... am I babbling, yet?" 

"No more than usual, Chief," Jim spoke affectionately enjoying looking and wishing he could touch. 

"This is just so fucking weird isn't it?" Blair frowned, baby blues wide. 

"No I think it feels good, right," the other man replied steadily. 

Blair nodded uncertainly and Jim smiled gently, " Stop worrying about if or when I'm going to try something and say goodnight." 

"I -I wasn't thinking anything, man," Blair stuttered for once doing a terrible job of lying. 

"Sanb-Blair it's ok, go inside you're tired just say we can go out like..this again," Jim almost blushed at the pleading note in his voice. 

"Ok, yeah sure, how about Saturday afternoon there's a really cool exhibit of pre-Columbian artifacts I'd like to see I mean if you want," Sandburg offered. 

"I want," there was a wealth of meaning in those two words and Blair froze. Jim was regarding him so intently, so hungrily it almost freaked him out. Not that he had missed the smoky looks he'd been on the receiving end of all night. He felt desired- highly desired, and desirable. 

"It's ok, you can," Blair gazed back at his friend, only a hint of fear in his eyes. 

"I can what?" Jim wanted it said, make no mistakes, tread lightly, go slow... 

"You can k-kiss me, I mean I did agree to uh date you and well all that entails," the younger man bounced a little, anxiety starting to kick in again. 

"You sure, Chief, I mean it's ok maybe that's moving too fast? You said take it slow remember?" Jim's heart raced he wanted to kiss Blair, more than he'd ever wanted anything else in his life. 

"Yeah, I- I'm sure,"Blair exhaled sharply and Jim smiled so tenderly at him it made Blair catch his breath. Then he watched as that familiar face got even closer. Jim cupped Blair's face in his large hands and the younger man strove to appear calm. Of course he couldn't fool Jim who could hear every thud of his racing heart and rasp of his labored breathing. Jim didn't flatter himself that this meant Blair was aroused, he wasn't, because of course the sentinel could tell that as well. This didn't deter the older man, he'd been given the green light and damnit he was going ahead. 

Blair shuddered with surprise as Jim caressed his face with one thumb moving dangerously close to his mouth. The younger man parted his full lips slightly and Jim lowered his mouth to finally taste his guide. The kiss was soft and sweet. Jim had himself under control, he hoped. He knew this was the acid test and no way was he doing anything to cause Sandburg to call the whole thing off. So his body was just going to have to understand, to be patient, although he sympathized, he _really_ did. 

Jim 's hands traveled up to sink into Blair's curls, happiness radiating throughout him as his partner's hands fell onto his shoulders. They stayed like that for several minutes kissing like kids, then Blair pulled away. Jim was disappointed, but released the younger man immediately, knowing this was it for the night. 

Blair licked his full lips and the older man stared hungrily. Fuck me he's gorgeous, got to have him got to make sure he sticks around- forever. 

"That was so weird," Blair spoke up his voice husky, he exhaled loudly looking stunned, his beautiful eyes wide with amazement. 

"Um, Chief, you're killing my ego," Jim sighed ruefully. 

"No, sorry, I mean it was weird, but I liked it," Blair grinned bouncing a little in his seat and Jim's tongue almost fell out of his mouth. His best friend looked so, so fucking edible. The older man was sweating he didn't hear a word his guide said in the next few moments. All he could do was watch him like some damned predator and fight with his baser needs. 'Grab him, throw him down and make him yours!" 'Are you insane in the truck, in Connor's driveway, what are you a rapist? 'Look at him he's gorgeous, gotta have him!' 'Hold it, Hoss, don't scare him, you try anything now and he'll run so fuckin' fast...' 

"Jim, Jim, did you hear me?" Jim jumped as Blair touched his arm, looking worried. 

"Yeah sure, sorry, Chief," the older man smiled reassuringly, hopefully at his partner. 

"Ok, then, I'll see you, Saturday," Blair kissed Jim and was out of the truck so fast the older man had no time to respond. 

Jim and Blair will return in the sequel "Saturday Afternoon"..... 

End 


End file.
